niptuckfandomcom-20200214-history
"Sofia Lopez II"
Summary Sean and Jude's respective secrets are revealed, and Merril offers Christian an interesting trade: Kimber for a Lamborghini. Christian accepts, but Kimber discovers the truth and exacts a small revenge. Recap Christian flirts with a day spa masseuse until Kimber interrupts them. Christian learns that Kimber has scheduled them in the same room. After Kimber leaves, Christian meets up with Merril, who after seeing Kimber offers a trade, Kimber for his Lamborghini. Sophia, Liz, and Sean discuss the operation Sophia wants and the conversation soon turns to Liz and her sex life. Sophia and Liz agree to meet at Sophia's place to discuss beauty secrets. Matt visits Cara Fitzgerald, who is still in a coma, and sees her finger move. Matt rushes to his father and almost catches him and Megan in the act. Afterwards, Megan informs Sean that she won't do it in the office anymore. Christian returns home with Merril to watch the fight on TV knowing that Kimber made dinner reservations. After insulting her dress, Christian leaves to change and Merril offers his sympathy and his card so she can talk with him. At Sophia's place, Sophia and Liz discuss their sex lives and after getting emotional the two kiss. At the fitness center, Jude helps Julia with her workout when Suzanne arrives. When Jude leaves, Suzanne informs Julia that he has sex with women for money. At the office Sophia informs the doctors that she has changed her mind because of what happened last night. Because Sean knows who she was with last night, he adds it up. With the operation canceled, Sean sets a date with Megan. The two have stripped down and started kissing when Sean gets a call on his cell, but he refuses to answer. We see the call is from Matt. Christian and Kimber are having dinner when Christian receives a call from work supposedly and leaves her there. Kimber calls Merril and when he arrives the two start talking. Sean returns home and Matt confronts him. Matt questions why he and Annie weren't raised religiously. He then makes some comments about confessing wrong doings and Sean assumes he is talking about his affair with Megan. Sean starts apologizing and in turn informs his son. At Sophia's place, Liz talks her into continuing with the surgery. The next morning Kimber awakens in Merril's bed and she learns the truth about the trade. Julia invites Jude over and gives him a chance to come clean. He informs her that he isn't British, drops the accent, and informs her of where he's really from. Julia questions about his clients and he denies it and informs her that Suzanne hates her. Christian and Sean perform the operation on Sophia. Megan meets with Sean in his office and informs him that because of the operation, the cancer has gotten worse and chemo won't work. Sean rethinks what he said to Matt and agrees to see her again. Christian returns home to find Kimber. Kimber informs him she's not mad and wants to role play. She ties him to his bed, takes out a knife, uses lipstick to mark his face, and slices the skin on his stomach a little. She then decides he isn't worth it and leaves him there, taking the car keys with her. Kimber returns to Merril's place, Sean sits in his office, Matt holds Cara's hand, and Christian remains tied up the next day. Music Guide Quotes